


Hellfire and Adamantium

by Kakashisith



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Curses, Demons, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Leather, Leather Jackets, Leather Kink, M/M, Motorcycles, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan has been very nervous last days, so he goes out to calm down. He sees something weird and saves a life. Little does he know, what will happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the stranger, rescue him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second cross-over.... I don`t know, how to call this... maybe WolveRider or GhostRine.

Cet air qui m'obsede jour et nuit  
Cet air n'est pas né d'aujourd'hui  
Il vient d'aussi loin que je viens  
Trainé par cent mille musiciens...  
Logan was feeling nervous, but he didn`t know why. Like something weird was going to happen... Every time he was feeling this way, he put on that little french singer Edith Piaf, that helped his usually to ease his racing mind. But not this time. This time was different, he already had listened his favorite singer for hours, but nothing had helped him. It wasn`t full moon either, it was just.... something. He started to feel this way two days ago.  
...Un jour cet air me rendra folle  
Cent fois j'ai voulu dire pourquoi  
Mais il m'a coupé la parole  
Il parle toujours avant moi  
Et sa voix couvre ma voix...  
He was getting more and more nervous and he knew, that only a long ride with his bike was maybe going to make him feel better again. But there was a conflict inside Logan- one part of him wanted to go out and relax, but something deep inside him was trying to keep him inside.  
"Damn it!" he swore loudly "I just can`t stay here!"  
He hit the table with his fist so strongly, that everything on it fell down or jumped. The wild animal inside him was raising it`s head again. The air was strangely hot, when he opened the window, just like.... something somewhere was burning. Logan pulled on his leather jacket and went down to garage, where he kept his bike. He really felt, that he needed a good long ride down to the city and maybe some whiskey. Then he felt it again.... something really was burning. By the strong smell of it, that couldn`t just be a small fire-accident. It was as someone or something has set whole street on fire. Logan put on his helmet, hit the gas and went to the burning night.In the distance, he could see thick gray smoke billowing into the skies. The once pale blue sky is now shielded by a veil of darkness as the smoke swallows up the whole sky. He slowly got off his bike and started walking, he even forgot his helmet on... He already saw the smoke and some panicking people running like headless chickens around.  
The smell of fire was getting stronger, smoke was getting darker and thicker... Logan had to slow down.  
"Heellp!" a young red-haired woman ran to him, fear in her beautiful big eyes. "Please mister, help..."  
"What`s happening?" Logan took his helmet off. The woman just stood there, like she just couldn`t move because of fear. Her eyes were focused on a massive burning in the middle of the street. There was so much smoke and flames, that Logan couldn`t clearly see, were there two men fighting or was it just an illusion made by smoke.  
"Fire.... a biker..." that was all she could say. But this didn`t make any sense for Logan. Logan started walking towards the flames, now he was really curious. He saw a motorbike next to trash cans and ... his eyes were right- two men fighting each-other in the middle of flames. One of them looked like a skeleton in leather or something, the other was just pale like a vampire. While Logan got closer, the skeleton-man grabbed the other`s throat and roared "You! Back to hell!"  
The other man just laughed at him. "I have no soul. Didn`t my father tell you?" A terrible, hell-like laugh...  
* How the hell can they fight while burning?* Logan was just watching the spectacle, cause he didn`t know, who should he help. The fire grew bigger... This was not just fire. It was death. It was a giant wave, a fire storm, rolling in on itself, undulating like some grotesque creature hell-bent on our murder. And it was hurtling towards him at staggering speed. He had to jump aside to get out of it uninjured.  
As suddenly as it happened, everything was quiet again. The fighters were gone, or well... at least one of them. Some residual smoke hung in the air, shifting like ghosts in the breeze. In the middle of some ruins and dying fire was a man, who was covered with dirt and blood.  
Logan approached the man slowly and cautiously. The tall figure on the ground made no move, he lay there like a broken doll. When Logan got closer, he slowly raised his hand. He was wounded and warm blood gushed out of the exposed wounds. The smell of blood made Logan feel sick, he hated this metallic, yet sweet smell. The man pressed snugly against his opened wounds to stop the free flowing surge of sticky blood. All Logan could do, was to get this man out from the street and stop the blood leaving the body.  
"Hang on," he whispered to the stranger, who just closed his eyes and went totally limb in his arms...

Johnny Blaze rose unsteadily to his feet, trying to remember, what had happened to him. He felt pain in his left arm and saw, that it was all taken care of and bandaged. He tried to recall what had lead to this, how was it he was here and in this state. Last thing he remembered, was following Blackheart through the streets and fighting him. He was lucky not to have broken bones- what would he do then? He saw his tank-top and reached hand to get it. Then he saw a big mirror and widened his eyes... He looked as beat up as he did in his early days of being the Ghost Rider and chasing down dark souls. Blackheart was nothing different, only way stronger. He sucked in a deep breath, it's been a helluva weird day. He remembered a wolf-like man staring at him through the fire before everything went black... What was this place anyway? Again, he tried to stand up, but with only one hand being useful, he felt helpless.  
"Fucking hell..." he was exhausted. This last fight had stolen all his energy, so he just sat on the edge of the big bed, head low. His injured arm was totally numb. He couldn’t stand the bone-dry feeling in his mouth, how it ached when he tried swallowing.  



	2. I am Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny is injured and has to stay in Logan`s home. Will evil souls show up?

"Hello there, sleepy-head!"  
Johnny turned slowly around to see the well-built figure of the man, he remembered from the streets. That man had weird hair-cut, that made his hair look like ears or something similar. His skin was tanned and eyes dark. Johnny felt uncomfortable and tried to stand.  
"You better remain to the bed..." the man growled and Johnny decided, that it`s best to obey the order.  
"Who are you? Where am I?"  
Dark eyes were turned to him. "I am Logan. You`re at my place. I saved you from certain death." he turned around and made his way to the door. "Call me, if you need anything." He opened the door and was almost stepping out of the bedroom, when he stopped again.  
"In your bad state I wouldn`t go out."  
When he went out, he swore he could hear the stranger saying something like :"I have seen the devil's eyes..." Whatever that ment, didn`t matter right now. But the young man was weird, that`s for sure. Logan couldn`t get the image of him burning and not getting killed out of his brains. Sure the mutants were also not like usual people, but this guy was no mutant... he was something else. Even Storm wasn`t as weird as this guy, who turned into a flaming skeleton. But Logan sensed nothing bad or evil in him, there was just anxiety and tiredness. He knew some myths about so-called Hell-Riders or whoever they were, but he thought that is was just a tell-tale. But now he had to change his mind, cause one of those "myths" was in his bedroom, badly injured. He didn`t need to ask, who this youngster was, he`d seen him many times doing crazy tricks with the motorbike, even jumping over helicopters. Logan liked Johnny`s crazyness, but he didn`t know anything about his personality. Maybe, just maybe he had a chance to find out a bit more about this man. To think about something else, then to his sudden guest, Logan decided to take care about his leather stuff. His jackets were dusty and needed to be covered with waterproof oil, same with pants. He enjoyed the feel of leather under his fingertips as much as he enjoyed riding his bike. So he just took his sweet time to clean and oil his leather things, it helped him relax, also made him feel better. He also cleaned his riding-boots and gloves. When he`d carry Johnny to his bedroom, he took off the long chains around his body, that ended with sharp tail. Logan was in such a weird mood, that he opened a Scotch and wanted to listen Judas Priest. He often enjoyed good music during the midnight, it was almost as good as riding with his bike into the deep night. His guest had almost slept eighteen hours, but that was no wonder considering his wounds and tiredness.

Seek him here, seek him on the highway  
Never knowing when hell appear  
All await, engines ticking over  
Hear the roar as they sense the fear

Wheels! a glint of steel and a flash of light!  
Screams! from a streak of fire as he strikes!

Suddenly something made Logan turn his head.... Then he smelled it- the smoke and fire. He felt his claws coming out...  
*What now?* he thought, is something on fire?* He run to the door of his bedroom and opened it. The view that greeted him, was interesting- his guest was standing next to the big window and he was covered with smoke and even some flames.  
"What`s the matter with ya?" asked Logan, moving slowly closer. He didn`t know, what to do, he just wanted to help.  
Johnny turned his head. "Don`t come close to me!" there was a new tone in his voice. Logan remembered that tone, when he was the fighting in the street. His opponent has kind of similar tone, but more unfriendly.  
"Look..." Logan was behind the flaming man, trying to stop him from whatever he wanted to do. "You can`t go out like that!" he tried again.  
"And why not?" the other man, looking more and more like a skeleton, had moved away from the window and in the middle of the big bedroom. His fingers were already transformed into bones, and his face was getting the look of a flaming scull. It must`ve been very painful, cause he moaned and acted like animal in cage. "Get... away from me..."  
Logan tried to put his hand on other`s shoulder, but the younger man took defensive position. Thick smoke was filling the room, Logan`s eyes were already wet. He took some steps back to let the other calm down. He didn`t know, what caused this transformation, but it couldn`t be any good reason. High red-yellow flames started slowly die around Johnny, until there were only cold blue tones left. His body was almost normal again, only the fresh wounds he got during the fight before were bleeding a bit again.  
"I don`t know, why you are like this..."Logan cleared his throat, "but you must stay here until you`ve fully recovered!"  
The man kneeling on the floor looked up. "Help me... I must go out..." he got slowly up and made uncertain steps to Logan`s direction. "Blackheart is out there, I must send him back to where he belongs..."  
Logan grabbed his shoulders to keep him in place. " I can take care of this pale man myself."   
The man struggled to get free, he almost succeeded, but then Logan pushed him against the wall. He smelled leather and oil, and something smoky... There was smoke and small flames coming up again, Logan had to set him free and step back. He knew, he would heal from burning-wounds as fast as from any wounds, but getting burned was something he hated the most. With an animal-like "grrouahhh" he quickly stepped some feet away from the burning figure. "I hate it, when you do this!!"  
A small curtain next to Johnny took flames and Logan had to rip it down and quench the fire. He looked at the thinner man again, anger in his dark eyes.  
"Will you just stop flaming? Can you?"  
"I can`t control it... not yet." Johnny Blaze was moving closer to the open window again. "When there are evil forces outside, it`s my job to get them and send them back to where they belong."  
While standing on the window, he turned his now flaming scull to Logan again. "Don`t ask more. I`ll be back."  
With that, he jumped out from the second floor window. Logan run to follow him, but stopped. He saw his flaming friend putting two bony fingers between his teeth and whistling, like people usually called their dogs. After a little time, maybe not even a minute the air was filled with motorbike´s sounds. Flaming skeleton and his blazing bike took off to the dark night...


	3. Unlikely friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan follows Johnny`s trail, they befriend each other

Logan knew, how to track this blazing creature- by the smell of fire and smoke. Just before he saw the man transform into skeleton jump out the window, his wounds healed themselves. It was just like something or someone else took over his body and made him stronger, even taller.  
*I got something in common with him,* thought Logan, while he grabbed his leather jacket and went to his garage. Just as he thought- Johnny`s bike was gone, as were the long chain. Logan scratched his head thoughtfully and jumped on his bike. There was like another, evil demon in Johnny`s body, when he transformed.* Just like... he was possessed*

The streets were empty, but Logan could tell by the smell of smoke, fire and something only the young man smelled like, that he was closing to his target. Then he heard the roar of a motor-bike and then he sense the fear...He looked up to see a blazing bike and too- well known skeleton rider on it. Quickly he started to follow him not anymore by smell, but already by sight. Logan could taste the blood on his lips, he was riding like a madman, trying to catch up. The Rider was back... and he was chasing a man, who looked wet and dirty and smelled like ashes and corpses. Logan tried to get closer, but Ghost Rider was driving with enormous speed. Everything around him caught fire, cars exploded, alarms went crazy. And oh this smoke, thick and dark everywhere... An MC, that Logan visited sometimes, was on fire, all club members standing helplessly around the burning house.  
"What happened here?" asked Logan, after stopping his bike.  
An old man with greying beard turned around. "Logan? Two men fought each other, the MC started to burn. It was weird... they might be still inside..."  
"We just managed to build a new MC.." a younger man added with sadness and regret in his voice, "and now this hell-spawn came!"  
Logan tried to find an opening to enter the burning club-house. He could hear arguing voices from the inside, angry, non-human voices. Just when Logan was about to open the door and rush in, it broke and two men fell outside. One of them was dirty and smelling man, who Logan had seen running from the skeleton-man and he had burning- not melting or glowing - chains around his body. The wet guy tried to get free, but couldn`t manage it. Everybody stepped back, when Ghost Rider pulled Gressil slowly up.  
"Look into my eyes!" he ordered with voice, what was coming from hell. Gressil struggled desperately to free himself, but his powers were weak.  
"Blackheart will kill you..." he squealed.  
"Need help, bub?" asked Logan, as he strolled his way next to the Ghost Rider.  
"Hold him down, until I send him back to Hell."  
Gressil was limp in Logan`s hold, the chains held him tightly. The Ghost Rider came so close to him, that the renegade demon could look into his empty flaming eye sockets. This was the Penance Stare he used to punish the evil souls.  
"Feel the pain of innocent souls!"  
Gressil made a terrible, strident scream and fell to the ground. Dead. The body fell with a thump on the ground and turned to dust.  
"Nighty-night!"  
Logan felt, that his mouth got dry. So this is, how that guy chased down souls from Hell. But how many were still free?  
The burning figure turned his scull. "My job is done, at least for now." He headed to his bike, Logan followed.  
"Wait..."  
Ghost rider stopped, turned slowly around. "What? You`re not scared of a creature like me?" He was half-way sitting on his blazing bike, ready to take off.  
"No, unless you try to kill me..." Logan noticed, that the crowd around them was not moving, people around were afraid, yet curious. Logan didn`t like to be in the middle of attention, it made him feel un-comfortable.  
"Now, why should I do that?"  
"I don`t know, bub. Because I am different?"  
That statement made the Rider laugh. "I only go for evil souls. You`re not one of them."  
Logan sighed in relief, his new room-mate was not dangerous for him. He didn`t give a shit about Logan being a mutant. Maybe they could even be friends. "Point taken."  
He returned to his own big Harley, just to go home and rest. When he looked around, he noticed, that the Rider was already gone, only the smoke marking his trail.  



	4. Can`t you cook?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan finds out, that Johnny is a bit clumsy  
> # - Zarathos inside Johnny`s head

Johnny woke up by someone`s voice calling his name.  
"Are you awake, Johnny? Johnny..."  
He slowly opened his eyes to see Logan looking down at him. *Where am I? At Logan`s house?* Johnny tried to reach his hand up, he felt like he was made of cement.  
"Hey..." he somehow managed to get out, "pull me up... My body feels so heavy, I can`t get up..."  
# Did I pass out?# This was the first time Johnny actually managed to hear the creature`s voice inside him. He thought, that he was just drunk and imagining it, but later he got familiar with the voice.  
Logan gently, as gentle as he tried to be, pulled him up. Both men were totally different- Johnny was quite tall and thin, yet he had some muscles and strength. Logan was very tall, powerful and toned. With his black hair and tanned skin he seemed to be scary, but there was some friendliness in his eyes.  
"Well... I happened to wake up earlier today," smiled Logan, as he helped the younger man to get up to his feet. "You`re snoring terribly, when you`re tired..."  
"What?" Johnny remembered nothing from getting back to Logan`s house and to this bedroom. "I`m sorry..."

When Logan returned from his daily shopping and entered his house, he instantly could smell smoke again. *Hmm?*  
He quickly opened the door to the kitchen and started coughing. The whole room was filled with black smoke, so he couldn`t see almost anything. First he thought, that there was a fire-accident, but then he saw Johnny`s figure in the middle of all this smoke.  
"What is all this?" he yelled through the smoke." cough - Johnny Blaze?" He tried to clear his eyes and saw Johnny attempting to scorch some meat and tomatoes he`d found from the freezer.  
"Stop your fire!!" Logan yelled, the younger man turned around, one of his hands was on ghostly fire. "You don`t know, how to cook?"  
The pale young man turned around and nodded slowly. "Logan, you help me, right?" the Hellfire around his hand slowly died.  
Logan noticed some red stuff on the table. "What is this red mush?" he asked. Johnny said nothing, he just stood there, not moving a muscle.  
"You don`t need to use too much force when cutting tomatoes. Just slice them gently," Logan stepped behind Johnny, who was holding a kitchen-knife in his hand. He noticed, that the youngster was wearing his nice leather pants, that showed all his leg-muscles. He leaned against the younger man, and took his hand. "To begin with, the way you`re holding the knife, is wrong!" He guided Johnny`s hand very gently, like the youngster was made of porcelain.  
"And cut it like this..."  
Johnny felt weird, feeling another`s body against his own. He didn`t know, whether he should like or hate it, but he was like frozen.  
*He has such beautiful eyes...* thought Logan by himself, *Is he even self-conscious about them?* Without noticing it, his tall body was pressed tightly against Johnny`s back, who was still not moving. He smelled the sweet odour of leather, chilly and something unique. *He should show his eyes, they`re so beautiful...*  
Suddenly the body of younger man tensed, Logan stepped instinctively back. "What is it?"  
*He likes me?* thought Johnny Blaze, when turned and faced Logan. *Seriously?*  
#Don`t make yourself ridiculous, kid.# There was the voice inside him again. #You only scare him off!#  
"I didn`t want to tell you now..." Johnny looked up into Logan`s dark-green eyes. "But I ..." he bent his head and sat down.  
*His ears are red..* Logan wanted to touch him, or to hug the man in front of him, but he was like made of stone.* He really does like me.*  
"Well then," Johnny smiled wryly and took his way to the opened front-door. "I`ll be leaving for the night."  
"No, that`s alright..."Logan stood to stop him, but the youngster was already out from the door. Frustrated, he took one of his cigarettes and lit it.  
*This is bad. He`s so young... Why is he possessed like that? But the worst thing is.. that I think, that he is quite cute.* He inhaled a big amount of the smoke and sat down into his leather-couch. *I`m the bad one.*  



	5. Bad mood is dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this little incident between him and Logan, Johnny went off. What happens to him ?

"One day I'll be free of this curse... One day." thought Johnny Blaze, as he was riding aimlessly through the streets of L.A. He was deeply inside his thoughts. He didn`t know, what to do or should he go back to Logan`s place or not. Trying to calm his mind failed, when the demon inside him started to talk again.  
#Sometimes I think the whole world deserves damnation.#  
Johnny didn`t know why, but he felt like he needed some drinks. Beer, whiskey, wine- whatever.  
"Ah, shut up, whatever your name is..."  
#Zarathos. That`s my name. I live inside you.#  
"Whatever..."  
So he parked his motorcycle next to a pub, obviously another MC or something, but he didn`t care. He wasn`t even smoking, though Zarathos had raised his head again.  
"Fine, Zarathos... I`m about to get drunk, so just shut...up..." so he just walked into the "Satan`s Hideout" and tried to be as un-noticeable, as possible. There were mostly men inside, sitting around the bar and everywhere else. Johnny looked around to find a lonely place to sit down and have whatever alcohol he could get. He saw a man with long red hair, on his shirt`s back was : Beer is a proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy.  
#Phah!# laughed Zarathos to that.  
"Told you to shut up..."  
A big blonde man with some tattoos and jeans looked at him, as if he was crazy or something. Johnny tried to smile, almost failed. For a by-stander it seemed, that Johnny was talking to himself, which was half-true. The blonde shrugged his head and went outside, possibly to have a cigar. Johnny himself hated smoking, but because of his flaming part of himself he smelled like ashes and fire. Even his favorite odour couldn`t hide this smell.  
"Hey Joker, did you hear that "Strike like Thunder" got burned down again?"  
"Yeah, Weasel. It was the skeleton-mayhem."  
Johnny slowly walked to the bar, seemingly not hearing those men talking about him. *Fuck, I really didn`t want to do this...* he thought.  
#Shit happens!#  
He got out of his thoughts, when the barman asked him second or third time, what does he want to order.  
"Gimme a Red Label!" actually he hated too hard alcohol, but this time he needed it. Or Zarathos made him want it. "And a Sangre de Toro..."  
The barman looked at him, like he was insane, but still gave him the drinks. He needed the money, nothing else mattered at the moment. Smoke billowed and eddied around Johnny, when he walked with both drinks in his hands into the darkest corner of "Satan`s Hideout" and fell to the chair. He didn`t notice, how people turned their heads, when he walked past them. His own throat felt more dry than the baked summer earth outside. This dryness made him finish the wine so quickly, like he`d done never before. After the heat of the day it was little wonder that he needed to drink, but wine and whiskey together was a bad mix. Very soon he was between of getting sleep and drinking more, but he couldn`t decide, what to do.  
"Hey!" he called, "'ow 'bout 'rink, 'iskey."  
The barman turned his head, professional smile he'd worn all night was quite gone. He`d never seen anyone drinking so much and different alcohol and not getting intoxicated or passing out. This was weird even for an old war-veteran like him. When he was discharged from the Army with PTSD, he refused therapy. He didn't see what good it would do. Now he was working in this MC and could even say, that he loved his life. This young man seemed to be very familiar to him... but where had he seen him?  
"Young man" he went to sit next to Johnny, "what`s your problem?"  
"You don` wanna know..." he eyed the barman, then looked to the floor, "Demons...  
"How the Hell is that possible, that you`re still almost sober?"  
Johnny wanted to answer, but then something caught his eye. Blackheart had just entered the MC and checked around to find someone to have a fight with or for some drinks. Barman followed Johnny`s gaze and when he turned his head back, the young man was all in flames. "Sit here!" he commanded with a voice from Hell. This caused panic and everyone, who was enough sober and could move, run outside of the MC. Nobody wanted to get hurt, when two Demons started fighting each other.  
The pale Demon was just about to get himself a nice Rum, when he noticed his enemy. "Crap!"  
"You!" Ghost Rider stood up behind the table. "It`s time to go back to your Father..."  
"Not yet my friend...I have some un-finished business left." Blackheart started to back down slowly. He`d noticed the amount of poddles on the table and didn`t know, if his opponent could get drunk or not. And if he could, what would he do?  
"And that business would be?"   
"Do you really think, that I would tell you? But if you manage to find Abigor and Wallow, you might get an answer to that..."  
"I`m gonna send them back to Hell, like I did to Gressil... and then it`s your turn..." Now they were so close, that even through his own cold, Blackheart could feel the flames and heat coming from the Ghost Rider.


	6. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions, leather...

After his brief confrontation with Blackheart Johnny rushed to Logan`s place. He had a bad feeling about it already, after what Blackheart had said. Abigor and Wallow were still around, he had to catch them and send back to Hell. When he opened the door to Logan`s kitchen, he could hear two vioces, one was definitely Logan`s.  
"Get out of my home, you stinky rat!" yelled Logan to someone, "Or else I`m going to rip you apart!"  
"You can`t kill a demon, pathetic mutant!"  
This was bad, one of the Hidden`s was threatening Logan. Zarathos inside raised his head again, he sensed a Demon.  
#I`m going to take care of this shit!#  
"At least I have the same ambition with you..."

Abigor and Wolverine turned both their heads, when they saw Ghost Rider walking into the big room slowly. Logan had no chances against a Demon from Hell, all he could do was to watch the spectacle.  
"Leave my friend alone!" the flaming skeleton took two steps and was face to face with the stinky Demon.  
Abigor floated some steps away, laughing maniacally. "You can`t catch the Wind!"  
"We`ll see," and Ghost Rider took his big chain, that had been around his body."Sorry Logan..."  
It took him only a few minutes to get rid of Abigor. The big room was full of smoke, so Johnny had to open the big windows. In the North, a thunderstorm was coming closer. Johnny sank to his knees, feeling suddenly very tired.  
"You came back..." whispered Wolverine, "but why?"  
"You..."  
Logan couldn`t believe, what he was hearing. "What do you mean?" he took some steps closer to this weird, yet sexy young man. Logan thought, that Johnny would just run out from the door, but nothing happened.  
"I really do like you..." the young black-haired man looked into the other`s dark eyes. Logan wanted to give him a lesson or to see, how far was he ready to go.  
"Liking someone entails having sex."He grabbed Johnny Blaze between his strong arms, so they were just inches apart. A strong lightning struck outside, but both men stood still, eyeing each-other. "Can you do this?" Logan kissed the young man.  
After a second of hesitation Johnny kissed him back, the force of this kiss made Logan`s knees turn weak. "You..." Logan was surprised and happy."I`m warning you- I won`t stop half-way." Secretly he hoped, that the youngster would run off, so he wouldn`t blame himself later from hurting him. Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to Johnny`s hip. Logan felt leather and muscles under his hands. Johnny inhaled sharply. He was against Logan`s warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? Logan began nuzzling his neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. Logan`s hands wandered up and down his back, shoulders and buttocks.  
"Wait, wait..." Johnny Blaze felt, like he couldn`t breathe. Logan slowly pulled back, his eyes were even darker with desire.  
"Are you fine?" he asked, his voice thick and low.  
On their knees, they separated, bodies still against each other, Logan`s hand holding Johnny`s shoulders, his arms wrapped around the younger man.  
"We should...ohhh...get out of these clothes..." Johnny whispered, pressing against Logan`s strong body. They undressed each other, hands roving new territory with an unfamiliar hunger.Johnny was only given a moment to appreciate the sight of naked Logan, for he was over Johnny, pressing him into the mattress, almost before he could draw a breath. They hissed with pleasure simultaneously, mouths meeting like they belonged together, erections brushing against each other. Then there were no more words, just tender touches and heated kisses. Hands stroked each other. Mouths sucked and licked. A thrust . . . a touch . . . a whimper . . . and scalding heat pulsed between them, anointing their skins with blood hot liquid. They were together on the floor, hands and feet entangled, gasping and sweaty. Logan slowly stroked Johnny`s black, cat-like hair and smiled.  
"I am sorry, beloved,"Logan whispered, brushing his fingers gently across Johnny`s cheek.  
"Sorry?"  
"For almost raping you, dear boy..." Remorse tinged his voice.  
Johnny rose to his knees and looked him in the eye. "You did nothing wrong, Logan or... Wolverine.." he smiled to the other man. Logan let out a small sigh.  
"I love you, Johnny..."  
"I'm sorry that I doubted you," the youngster whispered, shaken by what was so freely being offered to him.  
"I did not mean to harm you," Logan wrapped his arms tighter around Johnny Blaze.

" I am a virgin in the matters of male love." Johnny looked down, he felt kinda ashamed.  
Lips met, tongues slipped and entwined as they stood there, holding each other, exploring the touch of each other's lips, the secrets of mouths and the silkiness of hair against stroking hands. Johnny felt a wave of familiar heat going through his body.  
*Not again!* he thought. He knew, that Zarathos inside his body had sensed some Demons. This means, he had to go out as Ghost Rider and chase them down. Logan stepped back, allowing Johnny to stand up.  
#I am you, you are me# said Zarathos inside him,#it`s time to get some Demons! But first get some clothes on!#


	7. From friends to lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy times, eh? Blackheart is still out there...  
> Based a bit on the 666 song "The prince of Darkness"

Logan stood in the middle of the main living area and sighed heavily. Johnny had warned him not to follow, before he faded to the dark, stormy night. It had been three hours since he`d left and Logan started to worry. It was beginning to be a matter for concern. Johnny Blaze was a creature of habit. He would not just ride away without telling him where he was going. He knew, what he had to do. Firstly, he had to find the Ghost Rider. Power from Hell or not, but Logan had waited too long. He picked up his leather jacket and went to the garage, where he kept the bikes. He jumped to his Harley and hit the gas. With a roar, the machine started to live and Logan entered the night like a predator searching for a prey. He felt shivers going down his spine. He took up a stance at one of the ledges, looking over the bustling cityscape. He sighed. He loved this weird, cursed young man, who just fell into Logan`s lazy life.  
*I have to find Blaze,* he thought, *he might be in great danger...*  
He sighed heavily. The bike under him purred like a cat, but this time Logan had no time to enjoy the ride. Three times had he followed Ghost Rider and always been a bit late. When he was getting close to an old Cemetery, he sensed familiar aroma. Johnny was real close- he just had to find him. But why this Cemetery? Why a place like this?  
He could hear voices from not so far distance, angry, loud voices. One voice was in rage, the other kind of...seductive. Seductive, indeed. Logan stood behind a Tombstone, hiding.  
"You`re like a cheap whore, a filthy slut who offers ten minutes of pleasure and a lifetime of disease."  
Blackheart moved around the Ghost Rider, trying to get closer to him. Arms crossed, the blazing skeleton-man just stood there, deaf to any flatterings. The pale figure tried to touch him, but got burned. The Hell-fire, he was so familiar with, burned the Demon. The shadows danced around them, everything was blurry. Blackheart continued moving around the Rider.  
"I guide you to a place on earth, where you have never been before...I stimulate and activate your brain..." The words hissed out of his mouth, sending the shadows skittering away. Logan wanted to move, but he was like paralyzed.  
" Do you want to be free? Release yourself and follow me, the prince of darkness..." he reached his hand, waiting for the Ghost Rider to join him. But nothing happened, the Rider didn`t move a bone, as a gloved finger traced a line from his collarbone to his ribcage.  
"Just join hands and let us follow the evil..."  
#Go to Hell!# laughed the Rider and grabbed Blackheart`s shoulder. The Demon pulled himself out from the tight hold and wanted to retreat, but Wolverine closed his way.  
"Oh, your lover-boy joined us." noticed Blackheart sharply."Do you wanna fight or do you wanna fuck?"  
Wolverine`s green eyes followed every step, that Blackheart made. "I wanna rip you apart, bub..."he growled from deep inside his throat. Blackheart felt kinda unsafe, the mutants were unpredictable, but so was Ghost Rider. Step by step the trio had moved out from the Cemetery, to a big field. The Demon saw his only way out- before the Rider could draw his big chain out or Wolverine attack him, Blackheart disappeared into the air. Because there was nothing evil nearby, Johnny got back his usual human form. Logan watched it, stunned. In his mind, even the skeleton-form was beautiful.  
"The prince of darkness..." were the last words Johnny and Logan could hear.  
"What now?" asked Logan, while he took a step back.  
"I don`t know, Logan." Johnny lifted Logan`s face to look at him. He saw the hungry look in Logan`s eyes. "You sure you wanna do it here?"  
"Yes,"Logan replied with a smile. He leant in closer to touch his lips to those of Johnny.  
The younger man looked to the side a moment, as if checking for something. His cheeks were flushing, he felt like his knees were going weak.  
"Logan?" he whispered to the other`s ear." Are you sure?"  
"That I love you? Yes!" Logan moved his had to cradle Johnny`s caressing hand, shifting it to allow him to place a kiss on his wrist. Johnny shivered at the touch." That I want to make love to you? Oh yes!"  
Allowing himself to drown in the sensations, Johnny reached out to Logan`s leather belt. He found the catch, which he released with deft hands. Logan dispassionately noticed the shaking of his hands, as they reached out to unbuckle Johnny`s own belt. The younger man looked at him, but said nothing. Once the belt had been removed Logan paused to savour the sight before him. Johnny`s body was very toned, breathtaking. He planted a kiss on Johnny`s black short hair, letting his hands trail up and down the other man's naked back. Logan tried his damnedest not to succumb completely to the emotions he was feeling. This would be Johnny`s first time. He took a step back, to gain a better view of the other man's expression.  
"Truly, I never realised how physically beautiful you are."Logan smiled to the younger man. How could he make the other man understand just how he made him feel? He had to show him...  
"And you are not beautiful?"  
Logan moved his hands away from Johnny`s hips, and sought his hands instead. They kissed again, more passionately this time. Soon, both men were totally naked in each-others arms.  
"Johnny Blaze," Logan whispered, "I do not wish to make you do anything you do not want to do..." His fingertips moved up on the youngster`s neck. "If you do not want this to go further, then please tell me."  
Johnny only smiled softly, his hands moving to caress his loves shaft with feather light touches, before taking it into his mouth. Logan`s head moved back, he let out a loud moan. He surrendered to the achingly sweet delirium of the sensations of his love's hot velvety mouth caressing him. All too quickly, he felt himself rushing to his peak...  
"Wait,"Logan breathed out, "Please, wait."  
Johnny drew himself up on an elbow and looked with concerned eyes at Logan. "What?"  
"I want.. to give pleasure to you..." he said between short breaths. He slowly moved over the black-haired youngster, who tried to stay still. Luckily he had a small bottle of oil in his pocket. Logan reached his hand and dipped his fingers in the bottle.  
"Spread your legs, love," he whispered.  
Johnny swallowed and complied.  



	8. Close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sex and feelings this time... I had to add more chapters, cause a friend in Facebook gave me a good idea. An evil character might turn up... and maybe a love triangle...

"We're really doing this?"Johnny asked, lifting his head. He still couldn`t believe, that he was together with this strong, muscular man, who everybody seemed to be afraid of. There was no evil inside Logan, or else the Rider inside Johnny could`ve sensed it.  
"Yes, love. If you still want to."  
"Definitely, yes... I just... it's so... not like it was."  
"I know. And soon neither of us will remember what it was like before... this." Logan kissed him, hands roaming all over Johnny`s thin body. He knelt between the younger man`s legs and lifted his hips a bit higher. "It's easier if you're on your stomach, but I want us to look into each other's eyes this first time... I want to know you're all right... and I want you to watch me loving you."  
Logan slowly pressed inside, the crown slipping beyond the first ring of tight muscles. So good and this joining had just begun. Again forward, easing in one more thick inch.  
"Too much?"  
"No, I can handle it..."  
Every cell of Logan`s body was telling him to thrust hard into his lover. Make the young man take him completely in one deep thrust. And so, with deep breaths, he inched inside the tight heat, resisting the urge to thrust in and out, until the younger man was accepting him.  
"How are you?" he asked. Usually he didn't say much during lovemaking, but it was important in this lovemaking that Johnny was comfortable and unafraid. Logan knew, that he was like a giant over the younger man, he had to be careful.  
"Ready… Wanting you," the young man breathed out.  
Legs entwined, hands massaged, nails dug, as Logan started to move. Rapid, deep thrusts that were soon to send both men spiraling into blissful completion.  
"Come for me..." Logan groaned in total bliss. The orgasm spouted from Johnny Blaze in an almost painful stream as he arched off the wet grass.  
Logan slumped onto the smaller man gasping for air. "Love you… Johnny… Beloved."  
He moved enough to look into Johnny's eyes and smiled. They repositioned themselves more comfortably, side-by-side in each other's arms, and fell asleep in the long grass around them. The sun had already set, but it wasn`t dark yet.  
Over an hour later,Logan was the first to wake. He was naked and sticky, and lying next to Johnny Blaze in the moonlight. It really had happened. To have this young man, Johnny Blaze, love him this way was nothing less than a gift. He touched the man`s silky, black hair and smiled.  
When Johnny woke, he woke to bright green eyes smiling down on him. He blushed a deep shade of rose. "Logan," he raised his hand and touched Logan`s cheek.

"Hey, Kitty, have you seen Logan lately?" asked Kurt, as he walked next to her through the long corridor of School of Gifted Students. "I thought, he said he`s going to be away for two weeks only... It`s been already one and a half month now."  
"So what?" asked Kitty, slowly moving next to his friend. "Are you worried?"  
"Logan`s up to something!" Kurt lifted his ears, "Haven`t you heard the rumors about the flaming skeleton?"  
Kitty stopped next to a big window and looked out thoughtfully. "Yes... I`ve heard the rumors. But what makes you think, that it has something to do with Logan?"  
"Well.... I don`t know... I just got that feeling, you know..." Kurt didn`t want to admit, but he was kinda jealous. Though he and Logan had broke up a year ago, it still hurt. So he wanted to know, had the flaming guy something to do with Logan`s disappearance or not. He was curious... His long tail moved uneasily.  
"Why you just don`t go and find it out by yourself?" asked Kitty Pryde. "Or are you afraid, that you might see something you don`t want to see?"  
"I don`t know... I feel kinda uneasy next to the new student..."  
"Excuses, excuses," Kitty laughed," You still got feelings for him, don`t you? Just admit it."  
"Yeah, I dammit admit it!" Kurt turned his gaze to Kitty." Will you now please come with me and find Logan? Please?"  
"Fine. But what will Abyss say, if we go to find your ex-boyfriend?"  
"I don`t care. Neither should you..." He headed to the front door, Kitty followed him slowly.  
*This is not a good idea,* she thought, *here are too many strange people and even Demons outside... maybe even inside the School...*  
"Do you even know, where to find him?" asked Kitty, turning her eyes to Kurt. "I should know, where his hideout was... so it should be simple- a piece of cake!" She looked at his earnest face and sighed. "Let`s go. Though I smell trouble coming up..." She got to the backseat of Kurt`s car, while he started driving. The weather was bad, a storm was coming up, maybe even a small tornado. "Careful!" warned Kitty, as they drove by a falling tree." You don`t want us to get smashed before we find Wolverine!" After half an hour Kurt stopped the car next to an old house. "Here." Kitty jumped out and followed Kurt, who was jumping up to the stairs. Then he knocked to the massive, wooden door. "Logan, you here? It`s me, Kurt!" The old house belonged in a horror-story. It's roof was a thick thatch of straw and it's walls were painted deep brown. The square windows were mullioned and edged thickly in gray. It looked just about big enough for a lonely man to live there, having his peace and solitude. Kurt and Kitty walked around the big house and spotted a garage-door, closed of course. "He`s not home.."sighed Kurt. "Or maybe he doesn`t want to see us."


	9. Meet my ...umm.. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Kurt follow Logan. Will they find him?

"I got an idea," Kitty stood up, after sitting ten minutes next to Kurt on the stairs of the old house.  
"Yeah? Tell me." Kurt slowly moved himself. He was feeling suddenly guilty. Still, it had been Kitty, who had seduced him- Kurt was just too weak to resist her.  
"Let`s go to the Centre of the town. Logan might be there, hanging out."  
After driving about twenty minutes, they spotted Wolverine and his bike. They let a few cars between them and Wolverine`s Harley, though Kitty leaned out of the side-window to see him.  
"He`s going to a MotoClub," noticed Kurt. He hated such places, too many drunken people and the smell of alcohol. Kurt stopped the car and helped Kitty out. Logan`s bike was parked between other different ones, but something caught Kitty`s eye. She had definitely seen this special bike. But where? It had flames on it and looked totally different, it was a 750-XR Harley-Davidson. Something, even Kitty fancied secretly.  
*Well-well,* she moved around the 750-XR Harley-Davidson slowly, *that`s a sexy thing...*  
"Come on!" called Kurt, "stop drooling at the bikes, Kitty!"  
With a sigh, she left the machine and followed Kurt to the Rest in Pieces.  
"What a name," she smirked."These guys surely have some sense of humor."  
Before Kitty could enter, an older man came out, possibly for a smoke. The old man had a fringe of grey-white hair around his balding, mottled scalp. He had a wizened face and a back slightly hunched. He had a scull-tattoo on his left arm and some old scars. The old man's thick, groomed moustache was sliver-white. His wide forehead had numerous lines.  
"Sorry," he said, when he saw Kitty and Kurt, "this place is only for our friends and members."  
"We are looking for our...friend, Logan," Kitty wasn`t afraid of this old biker. "Is he inside?"  
"Logan, you say?" The biker turned his eyes again to Kitty Pryde. His eye lines told of laughter, of warm smiles and affection. "Logan is inside. He`s not alone."  
Kurt was eager to get in, so all Kitty could do, was to follow her boyfriend. When Kitty stepped in, her eyes stopped on a young man, who had the kind of face that stopped her in her tracks. The man had beautiful blueish-grey eyes and pale face. As if that wasn`t enough, he had raven-black hair and a roman nose. His lips were not thin nor big, but beautiful, when he smiled to the big and too familiar figure sitting next to him. His eyes turned to smile, when he looked at Logan. He was handsome alright, but inside he was beautiful. He was wearing an expensive leather-jacket with three sharp rivets on both shoulders and leather pants, also nice boots. His style was very similar with Logan`s.  
*So, the rumors are true...* Kitty looked at the couple next to the bar-table. *Logan really has someone new... but wait... this can`t be...*  
It was too late to step back, because Kurt was already moving closer to the couple. "Hey, Logan..."  
Johnny could tell by looking at Logan`s face, that he wasn`t very happy to hear the voice behind his back. Actually, Logan seemed to be annoyed and a bit frustrated.  
"Kurt Wagner? "Logan slowly turned around to see the tailed mutant and the woman some steps away. "And Kitty? Why the hell are you here?"  
"Sorry...but someone`s killing Students ...we could use your help..." Kurt backed away some steps, sensing Wolverine`s fury. Johnny slowly stood up, not knowing, what to do or what to say.   
Logan gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate on the big picture he had in mind: ignoring Kitty and trying to keep Johnny Blaze out of this mess. He took a deep breath.  
"How can I help you?" he got out of his throat. *I really hope, I don`t have to form a team or something...*  
Johnny sensed his anger and came to stand next to him. "Who are those people?"  
Logan shrugged. "Meet my...uhumm.. friends..."   
Kitty`s eyes narrowed. "Aren`t you going to tell us, who is this sexbomb, Logan?"  
"Kitty, I really don`t think..." Kurt began.  
"No, it`s alright." Logan forced a smile. "This is Johnny... Johnny Blaze."  
"I knew it!" Kitty cheered," I told you Kurt, that I saw his bike!"   
"Now, what was that you wanted from me?" Logan asked, baring his teeth in a moderately frightening Wolverine approximation of a grin. "Something serious or...?"  
Kurt had nowhere to step anymore, so he looked at Kitty. "As I said... someone`s killing the Students..."  
Logan looked at Kurt, Kitty... then to Johnny. He had no choice- Johnny was the only one, who could sense evil from everywhere, even from the great distance. Johnny knew, what was coming, so before Logan could say anything, he stepped forward.  
"You might need my help." he noted. "I`m not as special as you guys are, but I know, how to find the evil Forces. I have this.."- he touched his chest,"... curse inside me."


	10. School of Gifted Students

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has to meet the mutants.A stranger shows up.  
> #- Zarathos  
> *- mental thoughts

" So, this is, where you all live?" asked Johnny, when he entered the big corridor of Xavier`s School of Gifted Students. He viewed the corridor with curiosity, wondering would this all take fire, when his Rider form appears or not.  
Logan looked at his lover. "Promise me, Johnny, that you won`t cause any trouble here!"  
Johnny didn`t move a muscle, just stood and looked around in the big hall.  
"Johnny..."  
"Alright, I promise!"  
#I won`t!# laughed Zarathos.  
*Ah, try to be nice, Zarathos...*  
"I gonna check around, until you`re back, Logan..." Johnny decided, that it would be good idea to see the School and it`s residents. Kitty and Kurt had gone somewhere, so he was entirely alone. Some people passed by, not minding his presence at all. The corridors seemed dark, but friendly... How and why was someone killing those people? He was here, his help was needed, so Logan told him.  
"Are you lost, young man?"  
Johnny turned around to see a platinum-blonde woman looking at him. She was dressed in black, possibly latex or satin.  
"Not lost," Johnny checked around, but Logan wasn`t nearby. "just waiting for a...friend. My name is Johnny, by the way."  
"Ororo Munroe, friends call me Storm." she smiled. "I can show you around."  
Johnny turned fully around and followed her up the stairs. Some teenagers looked curiously at them, when she guided Johnny through the big Mansion.  
"So, are you new here?"  
Johnny nodded. "Yeah, I came with Logan. Do you know him?"  
The lady started to laugh, a tingling female sound. "Logan! Everybody knows him!" Her white hair flew around her head, making some sort of fake-aura.  
Then she got serious again. " Here are dark times, newbie. Someone`s killing our Students..."  
"I know- the funny guy with long tail told me. That`s why I`m here, with Logan."  
#She isn`t dangerous...#  
*Thank you very much! I already know it.*  
Storm stepped closer, now she was very interested about this young man in biker suit. "Who are you? You`re not a mutant..."  
"I`m some sort of... Demon hunter, if I can say so...well, Logan could describe it better maybe."  
#Yeah, right, dumbass!#  
*Be nice, for once!*  
Ororo`s eyes wondered up and down on Johnny`s face, leather clothes and gloved hands. She noticed a long chain around his body. *Demon hunter, eh? How could Logan find him?*  
"You must be special, that Logan has chosen you. He doesn`t befriend with others easily."  
"Yeah, I know that." He felt a bit un-comfortable under Storm`s piercing eyes. Yet he knew, that she wasn`t dangerous.   
The two of them just stood there, looking out of the big window.   
"It`s nice here," Johnny said and smiled.  
"Yeah," admitted Ororo and smiled back. Then she took a closer look at the man... now this was interesting...  
"Hey, your jacket is smoking..."  
"Shit..."Johnny swore," but under the circumstances, it`s good... "  
#Time to hunt the evil Forces!#  
Right infront of very surprised Ororo`s eyes the young man transformed to a flaming skeleton. She stepped back, the view was intriguing... The smoke and flaming was a bit too much for her, so she had to cover her eyes, not to be blinded. Now... this was the flaming Rider she`d seen some days ago, when she went to downtown.   
*You promised to be nice, Zarathos!*  
#What`s a white little lie...#  
The rider looked around, as if searching for something or someone. Then he saw a figure outside- it seemed similar to Wolverine, but wasn`t him.   
#Who`s this?#  
Ororo stepped to the window and peeked out. "This isn`t one of us..."  
#Al-right then!# With this, the blazing Rider jumped out from the window and after a fall, that was about 20 meters long, landed behind the stranger.   
The stranger turned around, so Ghost Rider could see him better. He was a human, but strangely reminded a wild cat or something. He had claws like Logan, and blonde hair. He was much taller, than Logan, yer dirtier.   
#You! Back to Hell!# roared the Rider, stepping close to his opponent.   
"Who the fuck are you?" the stranger growled. "I have no business with you..."  
His eyes narrowed and he growled lowly. He didn't want to fight. Especially not with this flaming skeleton-guy.   
#Leave this area or I`ll send you back to Hell.#  
The stranger circled around Ghost Rider, looking for an opening, so he could attack. His eyes narrowed. He was angry, now. This skeleton-guy was pissing him off. The Rider took a step towards him...  
"The hell do you want?" the stranger snarled.  
#Told you to leave ...# the Rider grabber the other`s shoulders.  
"Johnny, no!!" this was Logan, who`d just stepped outside to see Ghost Rider facing his half-brother, Victor. Victor used the mess to hit the Rider, sending him towards some parked cars.   
Two long, sword-like claws slammed out between Logan`s knuckles, he groaned angrily. Johnny stared, not able to move, somewhere between shock and interest.  
"Lay a hand on him, and I`ll cut you in half..." The brothers looked into each-other`s eyes...  
Something got Victor`s eye- this was the Rider from Hell, in his full. Victor had always feared the fire and the lightning, so he started to back away, slowly. The Rider followed him, until he was out from the School`s area.


	11. Zarathos, Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny wants to find out, who is that Zarathos inside him. Cyclops pays a visit to Johnny

* Look, I know you have to live in me, for whatever twisted reason... but can you just behave? What do you want? I nearly died because of you, while jumping out of this damn window. Can you tell me? Please? What do you want?*  
A single word, deep inside him answered, dark and hollow, without emotions. #Vengeance.#  
Johnny was tired of his encounter with Victor Creed. If Logan hadn`t stopped him, he had sent the creature back to Hell. If he came from Hell. Anyway, this Victor was enough evil for Zarathos to come out. Yet, he was Logan`s half-brother. How could siblings be so different? Deep in his thoughts Johnny noticed nothing around himself, until Logan came and sat next to him.  
He looked at Johnny and smiled. "Hey, sweetheart."  
"Logan?" Johnny touched his big hands gently.  
"Yeah?"  
Johnny drew an unsteady breath. "When the claws come out... does it hurt?"  
Logan slowly blinked, and all the air rushed out of his lings. "Every fuckin` time."  
Johnny understood. "I`m sorry. When I transform, it`s also painful..."  
#Cry-baby!#  
Logan put his big hand on the other`s shoulder. "Don`t be sorry, it`s okay..."But Johnny already knew that look- he was hurt and sad.  
Again, they lapsed into silence. Logan pulled the younger man closer to him, Johnny`s head fell to his shoulder... Some time later, both men were asleep in Logan`s huge bed, in each-other`s arms.

Someone knocked at the door and Johnny grunted, slowly getting out of his sleep. "Come in..." Johnny noticed, that Logan was gone already.  
Reluctantly, the door opened and a pair of red sunglasses peeked in. "Hi, I am Cyclops. May I enter?"  
"Hey," though Johnny was tired, he was curious to meet the Students. "come in. I won`t hurt you..."  
A smile ran over Cyclops`s lips, as he slowly walked into the big room. "I know you won`t."  
Johnny blinked, surprised by his calmness. "How so? "  
"You had a good fight there with Sabretooth, man..." Cyclops smiled, "Not everybody dares to face him..."  
"Sabretooth?" Johnny`s eyes widened. "You mean the tall blonde evil creature?"  
"He`s got worse temper than Logan. The Students fear both of them...mostly Sabretooth..."  
"Okay. But are they scared of me?"  
Cyclops shook his head. "No. They know, who is a good ally."  
"Oh," breath rushed from Johnny`s lungs in a relieved sigh. "that`s good."  
"All fine?"  
"Yeah, Cyclops..."  
"Nah, call me Scott." he was almost out of the door, when Johnny stopped him.  
"Can you tell me, where Logan is?"  
"I don`t know. Oh I almost forgot- the Professor wants to see you, when you`re ready."  
Johnny leaped to his feet. "Really?"  
*I`m not one of them, just a helping hand...* he thought.  
"Yeah, see ya later, Blaze!" and Cyclops was out of the door.  
After taking a shower and putting new clothes on, Johnny decided to go and find the Professor and Logan. He wandered through the maze-like corridors slowly, everything seemed to be nice and quiet.  
After his fight with Sabretooth mutants seemed to like him more, or so it seemed. Logan explained him, who Victor was and why he is this way. Victor and Logan were siblings, half-brothers actually. He has the same rapid healing factor, like Logan himself. Additional stuff- fangs, claws and superhuman senses. Sabretooth is able to see objects with greater clarity and at much greater distances than an ordinary human. His sight is enhanced to the point that he can see with this same level of clarity in almost complete darkness, just like a nocturnal cat...   
#That can cause us trouble,#noticed Zarathos.  
For once, Johnny agreed with the Demon inside him. Johnny remembered, that his opponent was an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, he even threw Ghost Rider away from him. But his weakness was, that he was afraid of whatever fire. Deep in his thoughts, Johnny didn`t notice, that an elderly man in a wheelchair had somehow gotten close to him.   
"Sorry," he stepped back, to let the man pass by. But nothing happened, the man didn`t move.  
"Johnny Blaze, I assume," he said with a friendly tone. "You came with Logan, yes?"  
Not knowing, how to respond, Johnny just smiled,following to the man in wheelchair.   
"Logan told me, that you can find Demons and dark forces, no matter the distance," the man said in a laughing voice as he wheeled down the hall to his study. "My name is Xavier, and this is my School."  
The door opened automatically, when he approached it, Johnny just had to follow him.   
As Johnny followed him to the study, he looked around, committing everything to his memory.   
#Charming...#  
*Indeed.*  
"So you and your inner Demon are becoming friends? Why did you make the pact with the Devil?" Xavier stopped behind his desk and turned. He was not surprised, that Logan loved this young man. Johnny seemed to be intelligent and very careful. But when the Rider takes over, this might cause little trouble for bystanders.   
"Well, I can maybe say so..." Johnny stood infront of Xavier, feeling a bit nervous. Xavier directed him to a chair, where Johnny lowered himself.   
"How can I help you, sir?"  
The question hung in the air. Xavier remained silent, he had to think.  
Johnny looked away for a moment, letting the professor to consider his next move.  
"Are you giving me the permission to enter your mind?" Xavier asked.   
Johnny Blaze nodded.   
Xavier took a deep breath and closed his eyes slowly. He slowly raised his hands to his temples and begun to concentrate. His consciousness slipped out of his body and flew to the astral plane. He sought out the mind of Johnny Blaze and once he found it, he touched it gently and quietly.  
*Father`s cancer... desperate try to save him... Mephistofeles. Becoming the Ghost Rider, first ride with Hellcycle. Fear, guilty souls... So much pain and self-blaming. Penance stare.. and there! A woman.. a little hope. Long loneliness and then Logan... saving each-other, friends to lovers...Blackheart...*  
Xavier`s eyes snapped open.   
"Yes," he whispered quietly.  
#What does it mean?# asked Zarathos.  
*I have no slightest idea...*  
"You have to find the one, who`s killing my Students," Xavier said in a pleading voice. They sat in silence.


	12. The Hellcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny`s Hellcycle gets stolen. He has some info about who and why is killing the Students.

"Who`s making this noise?" asked Kurt Wagner, while trying to get rid of his headache. He and Kitty had a party last night and neither of them was feeling well. Then he saw the motorcycle and the man- or skeleton on it. A six-feet tall skeleton with burning eyes, burning fire on hair, leather jacket with long spikes on the shoulders and gauntlets. Around his body was a chain.  
"Ghost R-r-rider, you?" Kurt shivered fearfully, he`d never seen "this" form of Johnny that closely. He ran over to the mansion and knocked Kitty over, who was coming from her room.  
"Kurt honey, what`s the matter? What`s that roaring sound?"  
"Skeleton, flames...burning bike, boom, boom Ghost Rider!"  
"What?" Kitty turned around as Ghost Rider was just standing behind her, breathing out some smoke.  
Ghost Rider growled in gravelly voice. Kurt just stood there, as Kitty hugged the flaming skeleton.  
"What`s that screaming here?" Scott came outside with lazy steps.  
"Hey Scott, I think I need your help..." Ghost Rider replied and Scott turned his eyes to the skeleton."I was hunting some Demons and got interesting information."  
"Does this info help to solve the murders here?" asked Kitty and rubbed her shoulder against the Rider.  
"Good, that you asked, lady."  
"Johnny, you okay?" came a deep voice from the front-door.  
"Oh my god!" screamed Kurt, when he was Logan passionately kissing the flaming creature. The flames around Ghost Rider started to ease down, only some small flicker was left and he was getting back to his human form. After ten minutes there was nothing left of the skeleton-form and Johnny Blaze was standing in-front of amazed Kitty. Kurt dared now to come closer, he kinda hated fire and smoke.  
"The professor said, that you should be part of us," smiled Logan, as he slowly stepped back and released Johnny from his powerful grip. "You have already met him, right?"  
"You don`t mean..." asked Scott while coming closer.  
"Oh I mean," smiled Johnny, hinting his eyebrows.  
"Welcome to the family," laughed Logan, hugging his lover again.  
Johnny blushed all over his nice pale face. "Ahemm... thanks..."  
#We got lots of work to do.#  
*I know. We must find the murderer and what he or she is up to.*  
"Um, does this mean, that I can borrow your motorcycle?" asked Kitty, so Johnny Blaze eyes her.  
"Don`t push your luck, lady. That motorcycle is one hell of a mean Mistress. And full of Hellpower fuel..." Johnny replied, and gave her "just kiddin`" grin. "But as you see, it`s a weapon in my hand and you can`t handle it. Nobody can. Only me."  
"Wow, I can`t believe this! We have the best Bounty Hunter in our mansion!" Scott was very happy, he actually liked Johnny a lot.  
"I don`t know, Scott... don`t you think, it may seem little weird for a walking, talking, burning skeleton to be living with us?" asked Kurt suspiciously. "And what`s the information you got, dude?"  
Johnny scratched his head. "Can you show me the bodies of the killed Students? I have to make sure, if the information was right."  
"We must go down to the basement, the bodies are in the morgue," answered Scott, leading the way. They went down the big, damp stairs to the basement. It was like going down to the deep, dark Grave... Constructed from quarry rock, its walls were thicker than a medieval castle, even the mansion itself was like a citadel. Close to the low ceiling, just under the rotting beams that suspend the floor above are windows, long and skinny, mostly covered in soil that lightened the darkness. It smelled of death, dust and something sinister. Logan saw, how some small flames started to flicker around Johnny`s head and shoulders.  
"What is it?" he whispered. Nobody actually wanted to talk loud in this dark place. It was eerie. Spooky really.  
"I sense something..." Johnny turned his head, trying to see something in this twilight. It was the kind of silence that falls right before him get knifed in the back. It sent a shiver down his spine and Johnny felt his blood chill in his veins.  
#Time for a hunt!#  
*Blackheart?*  
#He`s been here. Get him!#  
*Wait, I wanna see the bodies...*  
They entered the Morgue, where 4 bodies were on the tables. No signs of violence, just cold body. Johnny stepped closer- this just wasn`t normal. There was no actual rigormortis, though first body was discovered 2 weeks ago, and no smell either.  
"They`re not dead..." he whispered. "their souls have been stolen and brought somewhere very dark and evil."  
"What?" asked Cyclops." How can we get them back?"  
Johnny stepped out of the Morgue`s metallic door, Kitty, Logan, Kurt and Cyclops all following him.  
"They`re asleep, like in a deep trance. Something... I guess that Blackheart, is causing it. He`s about to complete something... But what?" Deep in his thoughts Johnny stood in the middle of cold basement, everyone else just watched him, not daring to interrupt him.  
Finally he raised his head. "Did they seem somehow different, before they fell into that sleep?" he asked.  
"Umm... I remember, that Jean was sleepwalking some weeks before this happened to her. Can you bring her back, please?"  
"I guess I can... but I need to find out, where Blackheart keeps their souls hidden and what`s he going to do with them." Johnny was slowly transforming into the blazing Rider again. "If you notice, that someone`s getting too sleepy or isn`t behaving as usual, keep an eye on them!" He went upstairs, others following him.  
#Now, where is my Hellcycle?#* the Ghost Rider asked, eyeing the empty place, where the maching was two hours ago. #Doesn`t matter... it returns to me, no matter the distance# He put two fingers into his mouth and made a loud whistle.  
"What now?" asked Logan.  
#All we have to do, is to wait.#  
Logan scratched his forehead. "I`d like to see that idiot, who had enough stupidity to steal the Hellcycle..."  
Logan and Ghost Rider had to wait only about twenty minutes, when they could hear engine and loud screaming. A dark figure was hanging for dear life on the Hellcycle, trying not to get burned. Logan`s eyes widened, as he saw, who the thief was. The machine stopped next to it`s owner and Sabretooth`s dirty body fell to the ground. Ghost Rider stepped next to the lying body and pulled him up.   
#I`m going to give him a small lesson...# he explained. #Don`t worry, he will survive.#  
Logan sighed in relief. He had seen multiple times, how quick was the Rider to destroy his enemies.   
#Did you think, that you can steal, what belongs to me?# asked the Rider with a voice, that was more like a roar.  
"No- no..." Sabretooth was trying to get free from Ghost Rider`s heavy grip. "Please... I`ll tell you everything..."  
#Oh, so you DO know something?# laughed the Rider and let the blonde mutant fall to the ground.# I spare your miserable life, and you... start talking!!#


	13. Angel`s nitemare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another victim gets cursed...

It was midnight in Xavier`s School of Gifted Students. Everyone was asleep... well, almost everyone.  
In his big expensive bedroom Warren Kenneth Worthington III was awake, or seemed to be. He was sitting in his bed, like in deep sleep or trance.  
"How do I get here to sleep?" he asked into the emptiness.  
In his head a seductive voice was talking. "Can you hear me? I’m comin’…"  
"Where am I?" Warren`s eyes were shut, he didn`t notice anything around himself... he only could hear the deep voice talking to him.  
"Where do you think you are?"  
"In bed? Please let me sleep!"  
He hadn`t slept well for several weeks, cause of the same nitemare, that haunted him every night. He saw himself in a big room, but he wasn`t able to move his legs or arms. The room was dark, indigo blue or something similar... Then Warren saw a dark shadow- the shadow turned around... It was a pale man, with eyes darker than night, scary. The man showed him six gates and told Warren to open one of them. While the pale man continued talking,Warren could see, that in-front of other four gates were his friends- Jean Grey, Colossus, Sprite and Iceman. "The gates are not ready yet... I need the main prize..." and then the nitemare was usually over. But now, something was different, the same voice kept on talking and Warren just couldn`t bring himself to wake up.  
"You know it’s midnight and the evil appears in the dark. I am the son of Mephisto and I need your soul! I’m the prince of darkness, the mighty Force that keeps your dreams away. And now, you fight to stay awake..."

Next morning his girlfriend, Candy Southern, came screaming out of his room. When Kitty Pryde asked what`s wrong, she sobbed "Angel is dead... oh my god..."  
Logan came closer. "Angel`s also cursed? Now we have to find Blackheart!"  
"Cursed?" asked Candy, her eyes widened, "You mean Warren is not really dead?"  
Kitty and Logan shared a look and nodded to each-other. It was definitely time to inform every single Student in School of Gifted Students about what`s actually going on. But who could explain the strange events? There was only one person...  
"Don`t move Angel`s body!" ordered Kitty and then he eyed Logan, who was still standing next to the wall. "Logan, go and get Professor and Johnny Blaze here!"  
While Logan went to get Xavier and Johnny, Kitty tried to explain to Candy, what`s going on.  
"Souls?" asked Candy, "Darkness? I know nothing about it... he only sometimes talks while sleeping..."  
Kitty wanted to ask about it, but Logan, Johnny and Xavier arrived Johnny took a look at Warren`s body and stepped back. This wasn`t good... fifth soul already.  
"So... it`s the sixth soul..." Johnny still didn`t know the whereabouts of Blackheart`s hideout. Sabretooth said, it`s a cave not far from the mansion.  
"What are we actually dealing with?" asked Xavier, examining Warren`s body.  
"That`s called occulus malus, or the evil eye," explained Johnny." Blackheart finds a soul, connects it while the victim is sleeping and....steals it. When I find the cave, I find out, why does he need them..."  
Kitty Pryde came closer. "A cave, you said, Johnny?"  
"Yeah. What? Do you know, where it could be?"  
Kitty thought a bit, then raised her beautiful eyes to Johnny Blaze. "I`m not sure, but well... bats live it the caves, right? So... it must be in the middle of this forest..."  
#Right! We cannot go there with Hellcycle!#  
* That`s why I got my own two feet.*  
"Al-right!" Johnny Looked at his friends around him, everybody wanted to save the stolen souls and help him. " But first we need to prepare for whatever evil we might find in our journey. Holy water usually might help against Demons, if they`re weak. I have a feeling, that Blackheart isn`t alone. But Blackheart is my own business..."  
"Holy water?" Logan seemed to have an idea, " I know only a Cemetery... remember, we fought Blackheart and he escaped?"  
Johnny nodded. How could he not remember this special place? This was the place, where another Ghost Rider- Slade, was hiding and where he and Logan had enjoyed each-other. Johnny slightly blushed to that thought.  
"I think, that Slade could help us out with it..."

Some hours later both Logan and Johnny returned to the Graveyard, where Blackheart failed to seduce Johnny to join him. The graveyard was spooky. It was full of gravestones covered in some kind of slime. Mould covered the engravings dedicated to the dead, trees leaning towards the stones, branches reaching out to each other.  
*Perfect place for someone to hide,* thought Johnny, as he started to walk over Slade`s old house, Logan following him. The smell of old stone filled the dry air, weeds covering the graves of the dead, loved ones long since stopped visiting. In pitch black Johnny didn`t see the details, but now he could.  



	14. The Ghost Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter Slade gives Johnny Blaze some advice. Johnny seems to be stronger, than he knows.

Logan and Johnny walked near to an older house, what was sitting in the middle of the Graveyard. Ivy and ferns grew through the crevices of the old winding stone path, which led directly to the colossal structure. The mansion loomed proudly behind creaky iron gates, flanked by rows of skeletal trees crowned in crimson, swaying gently to the hot summer wind.  
Johnny knocked at the door. "Carter, you in here?" he asked, "It`s me, Johnny!"  
There was the noise of a key in the lock and then the door swung open, an older man peeked outside. "Come in." The old man's thick, groomed moustache was sliver-white. His wide forehead had numerous lines. His blue eyes were friendly.  
From the sun baked dryness of outside, the air conditioning of Slade's house was a blessing to the skin. The big room was dark, yet it seemed to welcome Logan and Johnny.  
Carter looked suspiciously at Logan, he`d always seen Johnny coming alone. But now a man, who seemed similar to a wolf or something, was with him. But the way the other man looked at Johnny when he thought, that Slade wasn`t watching was telling about love, kindness and readiness to help.  
*Hmm-hmm, guys seem to be in love,* thought Slade, *Good for Johnny. He`s been alone too long...He`s just like my late brother...*  
"So, what`s the problem, boys?" asked Slade, scratching his grey hair. His voice was slow and he stumbled on his words at times. Johnny told his old friend everything about Blackheart, mutants, stolen souls and School of Gifted Students.  
Slade sat next to the table, thinking. Logan and Johnny didn`t want to interrupt him, so Logan just took out his cigars.  
"Isn`t it bad for your health to smoke that much?" asked Johnny, putting his hand on Logan`s strong shoulder.  
"Nah, healingfactor helps me. I also get never drunk..." He peeked at Slade`s direction. "Who`s that man anyway?"  
"He`s a Rider, just like me." Johnny smiled at him. " I saved his life and well... he did the same."

Johnny could still remember, how he first time met Slade. It was just right after his first night out as the Ghost Rider. He had fallen to the ground in a Cematary, right next to his father`s tombstone and was wondering, what the hell had happened. His next thought was *Does my bike look normal?*  
He was about to get his bike, when an old man with grey hair and hat looked at him and said : "It does."  
Johnny slowly turned around. "What?"  
The old man took a good look at Johnny, who was tired and dusty. " If you're wondering if your bike looks normal, it does. And to answer your next question: last night did happen."  
Johnny took a step back. Now this was interesting... "Who are you?"  
Old man pointed at him and asked the same, "Who are you?"  
Johnny turned slowly around, starting to walk away. Last thing he could hear, was the man saying :"You're the Ghost Rider!"

Carter Slade finally moved behind the table. "You`re grown strong, Johnny. You don`t need much help anymore from me. There`s a way to defeat the Blackheart, you`ll find it by yourself..."  
Johnny smiled back slightly, though it was weak and he desperately tried not to change yet. Carter thought, that he was smart? Johnny wasn`t so sure about it... But he had a hunch- light souls would never connect and empower a dark soul, they would weaken it. So, that`s the idea!  
"Johnny, are you alright?" asked Logan, as he stepped closer. "Should we go to my place?"  
Johnny gasped out a response, still trying not to change. "There`s evil not far from here..."  
Slade looked at Logan, then back to Johnny. Johnny didn`t even bother to protest further than weakly raising his hand to deny help, as the two moved to help him anyways. Logan flinched away at the contact. "Ouch, you burn..."  
He looked at his hand which had a pinkish spot, that healed quickly. He poked Johnny and recoiled, eyes wide. " Are you going to transform?"  
Johnny doubled over in pain, as Carter Slade came next to him with class of water. "Do you sense something, kid?" He turned to Logan, who was standing next to Johnny, worry in his dark eyes. "Let`s get him outside!"  
It was sunset outside. Even Logan sensed something evil... Slade bent down on one knee and looked at Johnny. " I know, how you feel.. I feel it too."  
Johnny lashed out, causing Logan and Slade to took some steps backwards. Logan looked at Slade, who was smoking all over. *Two Riders...* he thought, *that`s why Johnny came here for help.*  
Slade looked at Johnny`s hand, and his face tightened at the peeling skin and the smell of burning flesh. His eyes were sympathetic, he knew from himself that the transformation was a very painful process, especially when the Rider was holding back the change. "Logan, don`t interfere here, we`ll deal with the Demon."  
Both Slade and Blaze looked suddenly at the same direction. Behind a grey tombstone appeared a man, who seemed to be all wet. It was the Water Demon, Wallow. Without warning, Johnny lashed out and grabbed Wallow by the neck, holding him in the air.  
Wallow grabbed Ghost Rider`s arm, struggling to get free.   
"Let me go..."Wallow chocked out. The Ghost Rider tightened his grip on Wallow`s throat, making a low growl. #Let me guess... Blackheart sent you to follow us?# he snarled. Slade slowly stepped closer, he was transforming too. Wallow nodded as best as he could. "Exactly..."  
#Well then... look into my eyes.# the Rider snarled, lowering Wallow to eye level. Wallow stared at him, then made a slight sound of shocking pain. The Ghost Rider dropped him and snarled, still on flames. #I got now all the information of Blackheart`s hideout I need...# Slade carefully moved towards the Water Demon, his flames turning blue.   
"Why didn`t you kill him?"   
#I still need him.#  
Wallow was curled in fetal position, shuddering from fear. "I`m sorry... I`m sorry..." he sobbed, eyes watering. Somehow he got to his knees and dared to look at the two Riders. "So... I`m free to go?" he said cheerfully.   
Both Slade and Blaze turned back to their human forms. Johnny rolled his shoulders, as the Hellfire receded and turned his eyes to Logan, who was watching all this spectacle.   
"We got things to do, Wolverine!"


	15. Blackheart`s Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Johnny and Logan save the stolen souls and defeat Blackheart?

The smell of blood and fear magnetizes dark spirits. A forest where dead ones are howling, not far from Xavier`s School of Gifted Students. Night was slowly descending. Through this twilight went two men- Logan and Johnny Blaze, to search for stolen souls.  
"Can you smell something?" Johnny turned his blue-grey eyes to the man next to him. "I`m definitely going to transform and ... well, you saw how painful it was to hold it back."  
Logan turned to left, he had smelled something... or sensed it. Johnny followed him, small blue flames flickering already around his body. Logan led Johnny through thick bushes, til they saw a black hole.  
#I can feel him.#  
And there was the entrance to the cave... To enter the cave was to become engulfed in chilling blackness. The absence of light meant the absence of its warming touch. Underfoot the loose stones shifted, twisting his ankle one way and then the other, and the noise of those disturbed rocks echoed off the dense stone walls. Darkness is a strange substance, like ice it has three states solid, liquid, and gas, but with a twist. Since it is a sort of mystical material, it doesn't fall under the laws of science, only able to change states by the user. Logan hated the Darkness, had hated it since he remembered... Johnny`s Hellfire gave somewhat light, so both men could see, where they`re going. Ahead was the sound of water dripping into water... A small, opal-blue lake. But Logan and Johnny had no time to enjoy the beauty before their eyes. As Logan and Johnny tiptoed through the cave, a faint squeaking noise emerged from the depths. As they crept closer to the big hall, it grew louder. Then their eyes became more accustomed to the dim conditions they could make out some motion above. Hundreds of bats with their wings tucked in tight. As the bats saw Hellfire (if you can say "saw"- bats are blind) they panicked, with much screeching the air above Johnny and Logan was instantly alive with a flurry of black skin stretched over bone. But there was another sound... something that came from the depths of the cave. It was somekind of mantra...and creepy, tortured screams. There streams the smell of…sulfur.  
Johnny turned his eyes to Logan again. "We are close." He could hear a ripple of mocking laughter. The hair on the back of his head stood up. Next to him, Logan was as if paralyzed.  
"Logan!" he put his hand on Logan`s shoulder, "wake up!"  
But Logan was under some sort of spell, that Johnny wasn`t able to break. He hesitantly took some steps forward, into the fading twilight... He went like through of a weird portal created by Blackheart and his evil powers. There he was - tall, thin, pale as the skin of a glass of milk, pale as the full moon, pale as the chalk cliffs of Dover in a full moon, still, vigilant, lurking in the shadows, staring, like a cobra seeking it's prey, wide eyes black as inky pools, dark shadows under sunken eyes, hardened features, immobile face, gaunt, hair slicked back, deep shadows under protruding cheek bones, evil glint in the eyes, slow movements, moves as if he has no bones at all, slinking, oozing, turns on the charm, bright false smile, suddenly friendly.  
Pain, Anger, Hate, Fear, Chaos, Darkness, Evil, Hell... Blackheart turned his head to the unexpected sound and an evil smile formed his pale lips.  
*Wait, Ghost Rider?* thought Blackheart, eyes widened in shock. Ghost Rider saw six Gates and five souls... one soul was missing. Blackheart followed his gaze and his dark eyes flashed like lightning in the night.  
" The Gates are open! Gate One, darkness, the world of demons.Gate Two, my guards are watching you! Gate Three, only evil lives here! Gate Four, there is no way out! Gate Five, feel the fire! Gate Six, pick up your weapons and fight..."  
#I`m the Spirit of Vengeance,# started the Rider, # the host to a fallen Angel. I am vengeance! I am justice! I am the Ghost Rider and shall send you back to Hell!#  
"Damn fool!" growled Blackheart. "I`m about to open the Gates of Hell and your soul iiis my last gift..." Blackheart begun to chuckle. It turned into evil laughter and he couldn`t stop himself. The Ghost Rider could only stare and sneer at the Demon in front of him.  
#What`s so funny?" asked Ghost Rider with low growl.  
"Oh please!" Blackheart replied after calming down. "What can you alone do against me and five other souls?"  
#He has stolen Warren`s soul, that`s pretty dangerous...#  
Blackheart stood in the middle of six gates and made a dramatic laugh. "The Gates are open..."  
#How dare this Demon mock me?#Ghost Rider thought at himself. With fast movement he pulled his chain out and lashed out at Blackheart with it. Blackheart dodged the attack and grabbed the chain with both hands.  
" Gate one, Gate two, Gate three, Gate four, Gate five, Gate six… six… six..."  
#You have chosen wrong souls.. this is, what makes you lose.# the Rider pulled his chain forcefully back and stepped closer to his opponent. #It`s time to return to Hell.#  
Blackheart stood in total shock... how could he be that dumb? Empowering himself with strong, but good souls instead of evil ones? The desperate fight begun again, with vicious punches thrown by Blackheart. All he now wanted, was to get away with it. After one more punch, the Ghost Rider was thrown next to the sixth Gate. As Blackheart slowly came closer, he saw the Rider unconsciously lying on the cold floor. Suddenly, the Rider woke with a loud growl and spat chains from his throat. Now Blackheart was trapped, struggling to get free. The Rider grabbed the chains and swung him around a bit, bashing him into every object he could find. Finally, Ghost Rider managed to throw his enemy through the final gate... A terrbile scream was heard, then everything faded into black...   
Slowly, Johnny Blaze got back to his human form, all the flames faded around him. He felt tired, very tired and very weak. This fight had drained all his power, he was about to collapse to the cold floor. Just before everything around him turned black, he managed to see, that all the stolen Souls were gone...

Johnny Blaze returned to consciousness slowly, first aware of the pain in his head and chest. He could feel...Could almost remember... The massive coughing attack brought him to full consciousness and he attempted instinctively to sit up to quell the fit. The result was agonizing. His mind went black, white stars streaking through his brain, blocking any outside thoughts. He gasped for breath with lungs that had forgotten how to work.   
"Shhhhh…" a voice hushed him. "Be still. It will pass."   
Johnny slowly opened his eyes and saw Ororo looking at him, with smile on her red lips. Everything seemed blurred, Johnny saw some more figures around him.  
"After three days he's finally conscious," a second voice interrupted the first. "And I, for one, would like him to stay that way."  
Johnny slowly raised his hand... he was feeling a bit better. Above him, Logan came blurrily into focus.   
"Johnny, love," he said softly, leaning over the bed. "Welcome back."


	16. Two bodies, one soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired Johnny and Logan spend time with eachother.  
> #- Zarathos speaking

When they were alone, Johnny looked at Logan, his eyes as large and bright as a brilliant opal.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I saw a huge flash of light and found you on the cold floor." Logan shook his head slowly. "I had to carry you out and the cave exploded..."  
"Logan..."  
Logan could feel Johnny's breath as he spoke and he could barely focus on what his lover was saying.  
"Logan..."  
This time when his name was whispered, Logan turned to look up at the man behind him. Unable to resist the enchantingly bewildered face before him, Logan took a steadying breath and let his mouth drop to Johnny`s lips, planting a soft kiss there. Johnny`s eyes closed as the kiss deepened. When he groaned, Logan automatically pulled away. Almost frantically, Johnny reached up, placing a hand on Logan's cheek, pulling him back down. Logan's eyes opened in surprise, but he made no protest as his lips were reclaimed. When they finally broke apart, both were breathless and panting.  
"You should rest..." Logan gasped as he struggled to get his breathing under control. "you`ve been without conscious long time..."  
"What happened to the captured Souls? Did they get free?" Johnny asked, resting his head against Logan's chest. "I did the best I could..."  
#No, I did!#  
*Fine, we both did. Happy now?*  
#You bet!#  
They made love, slowly and gently, taking time to worship, to prepare, to ease the inevitable pain of a new joining. And when they exhausted the possibilities and exhausted themselves, they slept, only to awake and begin anew...

Later that evening Logan and Johnny rode with their motorbikes through the dark forest to Xavier`s School of Gifted Students. Logan told Johnny, that Xavier wants to see and thank him, for what he has done. Johnny was still a bit weak, but he just couldn`t say "no" to his new friends. When they arrived, everything around the mansion seemed to be quiet.  
"Let`s go inside," suggested Logan. Johnny nodded in agreement.  
Johnny wasn`t a big party-animal, but he deserved this party. Actually him and the Demon, Zarathos, both deserved it. When Logan and Johnny walked to the big hall, Jean Grey was just talking about them. Pyro, who saw them coming, ended his sentence and just stared.  
" He is behind me, isn`t he?" Jean asked with a lot of emotions in her voice.  
"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear," Johnny smiled. Jean turned and came to eye contact with the young man, who was standing next to Logan.  
"Our best bounty-hunter is back," cheered Kitty, dancing around Logan and Johnny. "You saved us all!"  
Scott came with two ginger-ales in his hand. "X-men, a toast! To Ghost Rider!"  
"To Ghost Rider!" everyone cheered, clinking classes.  
#Finally someone likes us!# Zarathos was sounding happy.  
*We are accepted and welcome here.*  
Johnny turned to Logan, who put a large hand around his shoulders. "I`m proud of you."  
"Oh, please, don`t do that. It`s a bit embarrassing," Johnny replied, when Logan kissed him in front of everyone.  
"Things in this mansion will never be the same," it was professor Xavier, who watched all the party, but wanted to stay un-noticed. Logan chuckled, Xavier was totally right. With the Ghost Rider in the mansion, things would be maybe easier, maybe a lot more crazy...  
"You did well," smiled Xavier to Johnny, who was standing next to Logan, a glass of beer in his hand. "We all owe you our lives and more."


End file.
